The program is a continuing study of the properties and biosynthesis of lactate and mitochondrial malate dehydrogenases from the liver of adult and fetal rats and Morris hepatomas, the latter maintained by successive transplant or grown in cell culture. Experiments with surviving rat hepatocytes are in progress to note the effects of several hormones, protein synthesis inhibitors and carcinogens on enzyme biosynthesis in these cells and in tumor cells.